His Huntress among the Stars
by ApricityinSnow12
Summary: When nightfall covers the world in black, he sees her, beautiful and vibrant in the stars. They were the midnight sky and the sea, and he watches the horizon where they always meet. She loved those stars and he remembers, so he visits that cliff under The Huntress and wishes she were there with him. Because she's gone, and he's alive, and he's made a promise to live for her.


**Author's Note: Hello! I've had this idea for Percy and Zoe for quite a long time now, and this one-shot was the product of it. Yeah...I love Percy and Annabeth as a couple, but I really love the Percy/Zoe pairing, as well as the Percy/Calypso pairing. Hmm...I'm gonna try to write that later. But for now, please enjoy the...Percy/Zoe story :) This is an AU...no demigods or Greek Mythology, sorry. It might be confusing, since I never mention it, but this is in Percy's point of view.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters.**

* * *

Everything brings back those days, those bittersweet memories like flowers on a cliff, when the sky was blue instead of grey and the grass shone green and didn't droop.

He remembers those eyes, those pretty deep eyes, that reflected the world and the beauty around them.

He remembers that hair, black and flowing, silky like the midnight sky. Those braids in her hair and that silver little circlet, and that faint comforting smell of trees and citrus.

He remembers that regal look on her face, her pointed nose and her defiant brilliance. Like a Persian princess, one might have said. And princess she was, if only in his heart.

She loved the stars; she told him so. Looked up to the sky like every other day and pointed to a collection of stars. " _Those stars,"_ she said, silver in her eyes, " _they're beautiful today, aren't they?"_ Yes, he had answered, and watched her smile. _The Huntress,_ she had called it then.

He kneels by her grave, lonely in the woods, and the moon makes it glow through the clouds. It looks like a fragment of the stars that she loved, and he places a single flower by the ground. _The Huntress still shines,_ he speaks to her. As if she hears, the wind picks up, caressing his cheeks like a comforting hand. _It's shone, I suppose, since that day when you left._ He pauses for a moment because it's too much. _Do you see those stars? Those stars that you loved?_ The moon draws the tide, and he rests a hand upon the stone. It's cold, reminding him she's gone. _Do you see me? I miss you. Do you hear me? I hope so. I want to hear you sing, Zoe, because it reminds me of those days._ No tears would amount to what he feels, so he doesn't cry; he never did. When the young leaves rustle and the waves crash ashore, he wonders if she hears his plea.

The sky is black like her eyes tonight.

.

He feels her presence, once in a while, when he's all alone and drowning. The weight of life does nothing but drain him, and he wonders what's worth living anymore. He watches the ocean from his spot on the cliff, and he can feel her hand on his shoulder.

He turns around, and sees no one there.

She once told him that he was the ocean; strong, powerful, and full of life. Now, as he gazes down below, he thinks that it's his unshed tears.

" _Live for me when I am gone,"_ Her last words are a whispered prayer, but he knows it's a promise unkept. " _Look to the stars, and I'll be there."_

A silver star shoots across the sky, and the rippling surface reflects the image.

" _The sky and the sea, that's what we are. We're different, changing and everywhere at once, but we're always connected. See?"_

Her finger pointed to the horizon that day, and today, he sits and watches that line. It's just as he remembers, and he drinks it in, because it's the only thing that can comfort him now. The sinking sun splashes it orange, and it drowns his view in color. _Zoe was right,_ he thinks, because while everything in the world-the sky, the sea, and those lovely, shining stars-change overtime, the horizon remains _right_ there, unmoved, unbothered, unwavering. He wants to reach that horizon, if only to show her he can.

.

Time is an unexplainable thing, because in his mind, it's just an illusion. It's supposed to move on, to continue without the slightest of mercies, so why does he feel stranded, left behind at years before?

He can still see that bravery on her face, that light that shone in her eyes.

He can still hear that crack as something-that life-burning inside of her breaks.

He can still feel her pulse on his fingers, slowly weakening to nothing.

He can still taste those salty bitter tears, mingled with their very last kiss.

He can still smell her blood, mixed with the memories of citrus and trees, long after she is gone.

That passion that danced like wildfire, those smiles that lit his world.

Her name was his music of life, and her laugh reminded him of tinkling glass. Light, bright, agile, and beautiful.

 _When you died,_ he starts, because it hurts too much, _when you saw those stars for real; did you cry, dropping those pools of silver? Did you fly with the wind, were you free?_

Not for the first time, he wishes he were up there with her. When something wet drips down, he refuses to acknowledge it, and continues to smile. _For her_.

 _I can see you now, I think. It's you, isn't it, dancing in the stars, lighting the world when all is dark?_

The ground is cool with morning dew, and as the sun rises, so does he. The sky turns light as day breaks night, and he knows his time is up. He looks above, and in the last drops of darkness, he sees it; _The Huntress_ , vibrant as ever.

 _I'll keep my promise. I'll live. Look to the earth and you will see me. Zoe, my princess, my huntress among the stars, I'll live, I'll breathe, if only for you._

* * *

 **Additional Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed :) Um...I'm debating whether I should make this a two-shot, with the second chapter being in Zoe's point of view... What do you think? If you have any suggestions, please tell me! Thank you!**


End file.
